warlockmotafandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Vampire
|Row 2 title = Build Time |Row 2 info = - |Row 3 title = Unit Type |Row 3 info = Caster |Row 4 title = Hit Points |Row 4 info = 40 |Row 5 title = Attack |Row 5 info = 20 (Range: 2) |Row 6 title = Movement |Row 6 info = 4 (Walker) |Row 7 title = Sight Range |Row 7 info = 2 |Row 8 title = Upkeep |Row 8 info = -2 , -13 |Row 9 title = Abilities |Row 9 info = Paralyze, Mind Blast, Reconstruction, Summon Green Bats, Summon Vampires |Row 10 title = Base Perks |Row 10 info = Famous Hero, Dead, Vampiric Power, Shadowy Wings, Vampirism, Vampire's Aura |image=image:SupremeVampire.png|imagewidth = 130}} "The theme of today's lecture is Supreme Vampires. Please open your notes from the previous lecture about Elder Vampires, and find the phrase "never cross an Elder Vampire", and copy this sentence to new page, changing "Elder" to "Supreme" and adding "ever" after the word "never". Everybody manage that? Splendid! Thus concludes today's lecture. (From "On Supreme Vampires," a lecture by Necromaster Barbaross the Deceased) Unit Details Mage Lord Artifact Slots 1 Magic Weapon, 1 Magic Item, 1 Melee Weapon Abilities 25px Paralyze *'Available at:' Level 1 *'Base Damage:' 22 *'Bane:' Spiderweb *'Range:' 2 *'Cooldown:' 3 *'Strength:' 110% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' None *"Inflicts Death magic damage to one target, and stuns it." 25px Mind Blast *'Available at:' Level 3 *'Base Damage:' 25 *'Range:' 2 *'Cooldown:' 3 *'Strength:' 125% *'Rejected damage bonuses:' *"Inflicts Spirit magic damage to the target." 25px Reconstruction *'Available at:' Level 11 *'Base Heal:' 16 *'Range:' 2 *'Cooldown:' 3 *'Strength:' 80% *"Restores some health to one friendly undead unit." 25px Summon Green Bats *Available at: Level 13 *Summons: Green Bats *Cooldown: 5 *"Summons a unit of Green Bats to the selected hex." 25px Summon Vampires *Available at: Level 15 *Summons: Vampires *Cooldown: 5 *"Summons a unit of Vampires to the selected hex." Base Perks *25px' Famous Hero:' Immune to banes. Resistance: +25 Death Magic, +25 Life Magic, +25 Elemental Magic. Exp in turn +1 *25px' Dead:' Immune Death Magic. Resistance: -25 Life Magic, Cannot be healed by life magic *25px' Vampiric Power:' Resistance: -25 Spirit Magic, +100 Elemental Magic *25px' Shadowy Wings:' Resistance: +50 Elemental Magic. Effect is applied all friendly neighboring units *25px' Vampirism:' Vampirism: 40% *25px' Vampire's Aura:' Vampirism: 40%. Effect is applied all friendly neighboring units Unique Perks *Level 3: **25px' Aura of Vampirism:' Vampirism: 40%. Effect is applied all friendly neighboring units *Level 10: **25px' Covert Vampire:' Vampirism: 40% *Level 12: **25px' The Power of Night:' Resistance: +15 Melee, +15 Missile, +15 Elemental Magic Resistances Strategy This unit has the potential of getting one actions that rejects damage bonuses; Mind Blast. This means that Paralyze can get a double effect of damage bonuses. See Damage Calculation Guide for details. Special Notes *This unit can possess the highest Vampirism effect in game: **40% Base + 40% Covert Vampire + 40% Vampire's Aura + 40% Aura of Vampirism = 160% self, and 190% with Vampiric Weapon blessing. *He gives +80% Vampirism and +50 Elemental magic resistance to all neighboring friendly units. *Summoned Green Bats and Vampires can be upgraded. Category:Lords Category:Famous Category:Caster Units